Gran Soren
It is the main capital hub in the game and serves as a safe location where the Arisen and their party can rest, change vocations, trade items, and restock on curatives for the next adventure. Overview The capital city of Gransys "Around 250 years ago the Liogran Peninsula was divided into Liore in the west and Gransys in the east. The dukes of each region were forced to answer to officials sent from the mainland. Not long after, Gran Soren was named the capital of Gransys. The town was given stone-paved roads and a water treatment system using the most incredible of current technologies. The palace was built using iron, bronze and the finest of stones, and it's not surprising to find it still standing immaculately today, 250 years later. Modern Gran Soren is divided into numerous districts, including the Urban Quarter, the Craftsman's Quarter, a fallen area of Slums, and the Noble Quarter, where the most wealthy citizens hobnob. Our high fortress walls and surrounding plains ensure a defended stronghold with a thriving ecosystem. Wheat, livestock and yes, alcohol, are natural products of a beautifully stable climate." "I hear the streets have emptied since the Dragon's coming. I oft wonder what this place was like before. Would my own country grow so bare should the wyrm strike? Homes left empty as the people flee to safety."'' '' --Lord Julien''' City Sections Urban Quarter: *Fountain Square *Union Inn *Arsmith's Alehouse *Camellia's Apothecary *Caxton's Armory *Devyn's Barber Shop *Passage Gate Craftsman's Quarter: *Pawn Guild *Smithy *Craftsman's House *Fields Noble Quarter: *Duke's Demesne *Fournival Manor *Knight's Manor *Gran Soren Cathedral Venery: *Merchant's House *Residence *Abandoned House / Madeleine's Shop *The Black Cat The Slums *Entrance/Exit to the dungeons of Duke's Demesne Aqueduct *Town exit *Entrance to the slums Points of Interest *Alehouse Notice Board *Pawn Guild Notice Board *Union Inn Notice Board Pawn Travel Knowledge *The Gran Soren Port Crystal array is the easiest location knowledge star to obtain if a pawn has never been to Gran Soren before. Otherwise, entering the front gate the first time, usually together with the award of the achievement/trophy The Courier, does this. The front gate's knowledge area is large: ** The street in front of the barber has triggered a comment and knowledge star. ** The fountain square where the market is often grants a knowledge comment and star if it was not triggered at the gate. Sometimes this happens on a rental if it was not obtained upon initial arrival. *Visiting the tree in front of the Gran Soren Cathedral grants one star of Pawn Status Travel Knowledge of . *Accessing the rooftops using the ladder near The Black Cat and travelling to the buildings north of the Venery map marker grants one star of Pawn Status Travel Knowledge of . Characters There are 131 NPC characters within the walls of Gran Soren. Some stay in one area all the time. Some wander between two or three areas. Many will leave the city at night, and a few will only be out at night. This lends the city a very dynamic feel, since you will see different people depending what time it is, and what part of the city you visit. In addition to the city's residents and visitors, Escort Missions for every person living outside of Cassardis will start from the notice board in the Union Inn here. For persons living or staying in the Duke's Demesne see the same. Nobility Mostly found within the Noble Quarter : *Bawdwyn *Fancey *Jolette *Mellard *Pipa *Vanna *''also'' Fournival and his daughter Symone Tradespeople *Arsmith, Nettie, Marla - Arsmith's Alehouse *Asalam, Emme, and Meridith - Union Inn *Caxton, and Gwine - Caxton's Armoury *Camellia and Judith - Camellia's Apothecary *Brice, Lena, Mathewe, Osip, Simond - Fountain Square stalls *Devyn - barber shop *Mountebank - the Black cat *Madeleine *Fournival *Reynard, travelling merchant Carriers *Josua *Maurin, messenger or courier Craftsmen and farmers *Austine, blacksmith and his son Wilhem *Carel, assistant *Garvin, blacksmith *Howlen, carpenter *Humphrauy, carpenter *Lucie, farmer *Josias, farmer General citizenry *Abram *Agnes, Baudric's friend *Amity *Baden *Cale *Cornelius *Danton *Frost *Hender *Jenlyns *Kassie *Nils *Pip, Sara and Jaspar's son *Rychard *Sara, Jasper's wife *Tomlin, boy, Ansell's son *Aric, Guston, Hobert- trouble causers *Katlyn, Martha, Milberowe, Pernill : street walkers Slum dwellers *Aemelie *Hewrey *Philippa *Walter *Mason, temporalily Religious orders *Edgar, monk *Geffrey, priest *Haslett, monk *Hilde, nun *Maxson, monk *Milly, nun Public speakers *Flavian *Jasper Other *Barnaby, pawn guild *Baudric, mystick *Merrick, scholar *Steffen, magic scholar *Sonia *Tali *Tim *Zara *Zak Soldiery *Ser Adraenn *Ser Aerick *Ser Alvert *Ser Auguste *Ser Basius *Ser Bayard *Ser Berne *Ser Camillus *Ser Cyriac *Ser Fedor *Ser Folke *Ser Gauwyn *Ser Hewrey *Ser Ivo *Ser Jakys *Ser Jovan *Ser Kestril *Ser Laurent *Ser Marcas *Ser Malkovich *Ser Mathys *Ser Maximilian *Ser Nichol *Ser Raulin *Ser Raffe *Ser Sairus *Ser Vyctor Quests Main *A Matter of Myrmidons *Lure of the Abyss *Wyrm Hunt Quests **A Fortress Besieged **Seeking Salvation ***Justice Done **The Cypher **The Watergod's Altar *Come to Court * Royal Orders Quests ** Griffin's Bane ** Trials and Tribulations ** Pride Before a Fall ** The Wyrmking's Ring ** Honor and Treachery ** Reward and Responsibility * Deny Salvation Town Notice Boards *Witch's Brew *Foreign Service *A Lost Cause *Reveille Revelry *Trail of Corruption *Bone of Contention *Sisters in Peril *The Absent Apprentice *Suppression *Dire Straits *The Peddler's Petition *Company for the Road *Scouting Mission *Elsewhere Bound *Material Witness *Epicurean Delights *Thanks Mislaid Side Quests *Reaper's Scorn *A Troublesome Tome *Chasing Shadows *Land of Opportunity *Escort Duty * Nameless Terror * The Conspirators * Witch Hunt * Idol Worship * Supplier's Demand * Rise of the Fallen * Arousing Suspicion * Bad Business * Duchess in Distress Escort Quests Visit the Union Inn Notice Board to accept escort missions for every NPC in the game, except for the ones who live and work in Cassardis, whose missions start at the board in Pablo's Inn there. Remember that certain NPC escort missions only become available after specific points in the main story, and a few of them must be finished before a specific story event or they will be missed! Notes *There are numerous chests concealed around Gran Soren; most of them can be found around and within the fortress walls. Loot from these chests is random and respawns every 2-3 days, and has been noted to include: Seeker's Token, War Bugles and Royal Banners. *Some chests (~4) are only accessible via Rooftops and can be accessed via ladders in the Venery or at the top of the staircase between Fountain Square and the Castle Gate. One chest can be found on a patio directly over Caxton's Armory with the possibility of offering a Trusty Sword, while the others are scattered around the Venery, one of which contains the Third Journal Entry for the Search Party mission. There does not seem to be any chests above the Urban Quarter, though there is a patio close to the Castle Gate entrance offering breakable boxes which may offer a curative. Having Double Vault as a skill will allow you to clear the larger gaps between buildings, but may not be necessary to reach ALL of the chests. *Chests and gather spots are scattered throughout the city's battlements. *There are also 'hidden' chests that aren't readily seen while looking around the city roofs. Doorways leading to attic rooms that cannot be accessed from inside the building. They can be identified by bright lights at night (in some of them) and windows that are unshuttered and can be seen into (after locating one its usually only a matter of looking for the opening into the room). An example would be the opening above The Black Cat which often contains a Forged Wakestone Shard. *It is quite common, while shopping in the marketplace, to hear a pawn shout "I'm drenched!" or "I'm soaked through!" or "I'm soaked to the bone!" etc. as a result of retrieving Rocks or gold from the Fountain. They do not attempt to climb the pillar to reach the bag of gold (and/or Rocks) that respawns on top of it every 7 days. *Gran Soren is one of two locations within Gransys with a fixed Portcrystal location. With the introduction of Dark Arisen, Cassardis has a fixed Portcrystal location as well, though it is located just outside its gates. *Post-Game, pawns can be found wandering across the rooftops in the marketplace. Gallery Gran Soren Far.png| Gran Soren overview ExitAquaduct.jpg| An exit by the Slums GRAN SOREN-1.png| Gran Soren Map GRAN SOREN-2.png| Gran Soren Mapkey Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_126.jpg Category:Locations Category:Gran Soren Category:Articles Containing Spoilers